Gaara and Harry Potter: Battling the 4th Kazekage
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Gaara is preparing for the next Shinobi War when a portal suddenly appears and out comes Harry Potter. With the two friends joining forces, can they work together to defeat Gaara's father?
1. chapter 1

Lately I've been busy lately and haven't had time to write but I decided to try to write my first ever crossover series. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! Chapter 2 will probably be out tomorrow.

It was a very hectic day in the Hidden Sand Village. I was preparing for the first ever war featuring the Shinobi Alliance. "Lord Kazekage, we have finished all of the preparations for the fight." "Thank you Matsuri. Hopefully will be able to stay ahead of schedule with everyone in the village lending a helping hand." As the youngest Kazekage, people doubted my ability to lead and how I used to be with Shukaku. Now people are starting to trust me for who I really am.

"Gaara! something is happening! Some portal thingy appeared and we're all gonna die!" Ok now I know that she lost her mind. "Your joking right?" "Afraid not. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me." I hate when this happens. I get told something that makes no sense and I'm forced to go see it to fix the problem. "Fine I'll go. But this sounds so ridiculous. "

I walked up to the location of the portal and I was stunned. There was actually a portal there. I gazed at it in awe. "What kind of Genjutsu is this?" "None Lord Kazekage. Its real whatever it is." All of a sudden, the portal started to grow at an alarming rate. "Something is coming through it!" "You got to be kidding me!" A sudden flash of light and a pulse of power pushed us back and blinded all of us for a seconds. When I regained my vision, a young boy with glasses and a wand stood there in confusion. "Uh, hi. Can you tell me where I am?" "Who are you?" "My name's Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while so sorry about that. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

I stared at him with utter confusion. How in the world did he even manage to get here? "Uh... Who the heck are you?" "Harry Potter. I'm a wizard." I never even heard of a wizard before so thos made no sense to me what so ever. "What exactly does a wizard do?" "We cast spells and stuff." "Prove it." He attempted to cast a spell but it failed miserably. "I don't understand. It should've worked." "Spells must not work here. Oh well. Doesn't matter. My name's Gaara by the way." "Hi. So where exactly am I?" "The Sand Village. How good are you at fighting?" "I killed Voldemort. Does that count?" "Who?" "Never mind." He seems strong enough. I think I'll let him join the Shinobi Alliance. "Listen. I have to go join the battle and I want you to help me. Are you in?" "Let's do this." So Harry and I headed to my house to prepare to the battle plans for fighting my father. I just hope Harry doesn't back out when he finds out who we're fighting. "Harry, that is the enemy. You and I must work together to take him out so he doesn't harm anyone." "How can I fight if my magic doesn't work here?" "Easy. Try not to die." "Thanks. That was so helpful." I explained about how my father uses sand like me and the badics of chakra and ninjutsu. "So let me get this straight. I am gonna help you win the war but the only way to do that is to kill your father?" "Basically." "Alright. I'm in." I knew that since his magic couldn't work here for some reason, I thought him how to use a kunai and shuriken. A few people were hurt in the process but not bad for his first time. "Alright you are ready to fight with the Shinobi Alliance. Time to go to the battlefield."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I'm gonna try ro make this chapter awesome but I can't guarantee anything. Here goes nothing. Enjoy chapter 3!**

We made our way out to the battlefield to face the enemy. My father was reincarnated so now I have to return him to where he belongs. "Hey Gaara, who's that over there?" At the other side of the dunes stood a figure who looked like me but older and different eye color. "That person Harry, is my father." "WHAT?!? WE ARE GONNA KILL YOUR FATHER?!!? NO WAY YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" "He is already dead. If we don't seal him in my sealing jutsu, then the entire Sand Village will be destroyed. Please Harry, I know you don't want to do this but your life is at risk as well. We gotta stop him now before he wipes out all of us." "... Alright. I don't like where this is going but I trust you Gaara." We walked straight up to my father and he spoke to me. "Gaara, I know you hate me for what I've done for you and that you'll never forgive me. But I just want you to know that your mother always loved you." My mother... Actually loved me? That.. That's not true. I was a monster. No one ever loved me. "I know its hard to believe but it's true. She vowed to protect you. That is how you can protect yourself with your sand." I started to cry. I tried to hold them back but the emotions overwhelmed me. "Father, I forgive you for putting Shukaku inside me. I now understand what you went through when mother died. I got to seal you so.. Please... Don't make this harder for me then it was." "No. I need to see how strong you have become." He attacked me suddenly but before I could react, Harry threw a shuriken at the 4th Kazekage throwing him off guard. "Harry! Be careful, his sand is stronger than mine so it can kill you in one blow!" "I never met my parents so I'm gonna help you win even if it kills me. I don't care if I die fighting to help you do you hear me?!?" With that statement he pulled out a katana and struck my father head on. "What the heck!?!? We need him alive to seal him Harry! Don't go too crazy with your weapon." "THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MAGIC!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yep. The power of wielding a katana drovevhim mad. I slapped him across the face. "Pull yourself together Harry. We don't have time for your games. Attack him from behind while I distract him so we can catch him off guard. That way it will be easier for me to seal him." "Got it." He pretended to run away in fear to make my father let his defense down. "So... Do you approve of me becoming Kazekage?" "You are stronger than me my son. You truly are worthy of having the title of Kazekage." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Harry stabbed the 4th Kazekage through his back and came sticking out of his stomach dripping blood off the end of the katana. I stood in amazement that Harry actually injured my father. "That. Was. Awesome!!!!" "Seal him already Gaara!!!" "Whoops. Got it." I sealed my dad inside a giant sand pyramid and said "Dad... When you see mom, tell her that I love her too." I sank down on my knees and sobbed. "Gaara... You did the right thing." "Yeah but... All my life I thought that no one loved me but now that I found this out, I just can't handle it." "It's going to be ok. I have to go bacl to Hogwarts Gaara. I won't forget you." "Wait a second. How are you gonna get back?" "Portal." He snapped his fingers and the portal appeared out of thin air. "Goodbye Gaara." Harry waved and smiled at me with delight. A moment later he jumped into the portal and was gone. "Goodbye... Harry Potter."

 **The End**


End file.
